


Father's day blosc

by silver_wing



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Cartoon), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Father's Day, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wing/pseuds/silver_wing
Summary: A day dads spend time with their kids, what can go wrong?Vera nova darkmatter and Bush's kids and woody's kids belongs and the story is a gift to @Darkmatternova on Tumblr
Relationships: Bo Peep/Woody Pride, Jessie/Buzz Lightyear, NOS-4-A2/XR (Buzz Lightyear), Warp Darkmatter/Mira Nova
Kudos: 3





	Father's day blosc

Happy father's day

Warp wanted to do a simple father's day with his little princess while Mira was taking care of Ian and Colten.

He has taken the day on father's day to spend with his daughter at a theme park and enjoy the day.

Win her gifts, have some laughs and even see the fireworks.

It was just a day to enjoy between them.

Just him and his little girl.

But…. Instead….

"Wow talk about a good day for all fathers out there!" Buzz grins with his daughter in his hold.

Warp told Buzz about spending the day with his little girl and he let himself in.

'He didn't came alone.'

"Yes, it is and it is nice for the kids to enjoy today." Nos aka the energy vampire grins as he holds both of his twins hands.

"Yup nuthin's more grand than the cherish moments with our kids." Woody smiles as he helped his kids, Molly and Andy with their hats.

"Not to be rude partner, but where's your partner? Isn't he their dad too?" woody asked Nos.

"He could not come today for Nebula had recruited him and XL to spend time at a father and sons outing but he asked me to take as many pictures as possible." Nos held out a camera and smiles.

Warp didn't mind the whole father squad thing but he wanted spend time with her since the boys were born. He figured having a nice father daughter day would be great. He looks and could tell she was having fun, he didn't want Vera to think otherwise.

"So kids, today is your day to spend with your favorite dads here in the galactic funland, what do you want to do first?" Buzz asked.

Vera and the kids were in deep thought and huddles together whispering to each other. Buzz look to the others but saw Vera grinning mischievously along with the twins. "Can we go on that water ride?" Vera asked.

All heads looked to the rapid runner ride and then looked to the three robots.

"Will that hurt you and the kids?" Buzz asked.

Nos shook his head. "Our body is made out of a special metal and I have been making certain modifications to make us waterproof. I also brought enough towels if they wished to go on multiple water rides."

"Then we better get going." Warp said as they head to the ride. They got there only to see there was not many people so the kids rushes in as the adults rush in following behind.

"You know their excitement reminds me of us when we were kids Warp. Remember when we raced in the lines?"

Warp grins, "Yeah, can't forget how we sneaked in on the side and just jumped in. What about you Woody? Did the sheriff ever cut in line?"

"There aren't exactly water rides where I'm at but I was honest in waiting. The best moments are through patience." Woody gave them a stern look but hasn't heard Nos tell his story. "What about you Nos?"

Nos froze a bit until he saw their children rushing down the steps.

Nos rush pass them to catch his son from tripping over.

"Did I step over a line?" Woody asked.

Warp scratched the back of his neck. "Nos never had a childhood." Warp answered. "He doesn't know what it's like to be a kid."

"Just give him some space, he'll open up." Buzz said.

As they catch up to Nos and the kids and to the ride, they saw the ride could only fit up to eight people and they were a group of 10.

"So how do we do this?" Warp asked as they saw the ride coming up.

"Maybe we can each get a ride of our own and ride with our kids." Woody answered.

Buzz smiled in agreement and both he and Warp saw the first ride coming up.

"We'll go first!" both exclaimed and rushed to the seat with their daughters.

"Say since their sharing, do you reckin' we can sit on the same ride?"

Nos nodded and shift his lowered part into legs and lead his twins in after the sheriff and his kids.

As they sat in and adjusted their seats, they can hear the two rangers bickering.

"Warp I was here first!"

"You snooze you lose Buzz!"

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Woody replied and the Energy vampire nodded.

"Pardon but I forgot introductions are in order, names Woody and these are my kids Molly and Andy. I know we met before but I don't think we got to talk much." Woody held his hand out.

Nos sort of surprised, held his hand out.

"I am Nos-X-4-a2 these are my children Nox and Mor-6a. Mor for short."

Woody shook his hand "Have you been on this ride before?" Woody asked seeing it looks pretty nice.

"Unfortunately I have not been here. This is our first time here actually and XR believed this would be a good experience." Nos replied.

"Oh that's sound great, this is our first time here too!" Woody smiles.

Nos wanted to reply but saw the ride was now coming up to some cliff.

The ride began to get a little rough as Nos held his twins hands as they wanted to jump out of their seats. They felt the ride dip and each of them got splashed. Nos scowled as his cloak was soaked. Woody chuckles only to get drenched much more than Nos. The ride was wild with twist and turns and soon it was over and everyone got off for the next family to ride.

"Well I gotta say this was a fun ride." Woody grins as Nos nodded taking off his cloak.

"The ride was evidently fun though it would have been much better without the excessive drench." Nos folded his cloak up into a plastic bag and places the bag in a cube.

"What's that if you don't mind me askin'?" Woody asked as he was curious at the box.

"It is a small containment made to give me access to hold and grab things from a small dimensional zone."

"So it's like a bag with an endless bottom." Woody said.

"More or less it does have a limit of how much can be put in which is why I brought two." Nos spoke as they saw the two rangers still bickering in their seats and were very excited.

"We're going for round 2!" Warp shout.

"We didn't get wet!" Buzz shouted as they were floating away.

"I cannot believe I am saying this but I am rather envious of their luck." Nos spoke.

"Can we go on with them?!" Nox asked.

"Maybe later on, it is too cold and you get a little moody when you are cold."

Nox nodded as his sister pouted but smiled.

"Uncle Woody, what is it like on your planet?"

Woody smiled at the curious interest to his home planet. "Well it's pretty nice, a bit more of a mix of a desert and pretty nice mountains, there are various of plant variety. If I had to say one word to describe it, it would be called home."

"It's really nice especially at night where you can see stars." Andy smiles.

"Yup but it's really quiet and you can hear the crickets playing a tune." Molly added as she saw her cousin was gripping onto her seat with some fear.

"Home, it sounds beautiful." Mor grins showing her fangs.

"Well sweet pea I appreciate your honesty. So what's it like for you on your home planet?" He was curious about their life.

"We live close to the forest but papa and mommy taught us home is where we feel safe. Home is beautiful because it is happiness." Nox replied.

Woody was a bit astonished and was surprised by the little gold ginger.

"Is it true you are a sheriff like the films?" Mor asked excitedly

Woody was a bit surprised by the question.

"Pardon?"

"You help protect and care for others like mommy but less in advance of technology? We saw it in an old films papa collects." Nox asked with wide curious optics.

Woody smile, "Something like that but we do have some form of technology and usually it's just me and your aunt Jessie that does the protection. We're a small town you see."

"Like where we live." Mor spoke but a bit sad.

Nos frowned slightly but saw the sheriff pat her on the shoulder.

"Hey if you and your family comes to our town, your more than welcome. We're family right little missy?"

Mor smiles and nods without hesitation.

"You can come see our farm!" Molly said by her dad's side.

"We can teach you a lot of stuff, just hopin' your a mornin' person."

"You wake up at 5 in the morning too?" Nox asked with a grin.

Woody looks to Nos and gave a sheepish grin. "We wake up to see the sunrise and we are not exactly nocturnal creatures like the myths."

"No that's not what I thought; I just assume you know livin' in the city and all, you be more how d'ya say in term, not much of a morning person? I'm sorry for the assumption."

"I am not much of a city person to say either. I prefer to wake up as well sleep early. Similar to you, I am not much fond of cities for they are too loud and too bright, that and being an energy vampire. I live closer to the forest where there are more creatures that shares their domain with us."

"You surprise me more you know? Buzz has told me about you workin' for that galactic alliance but getting to know you, you're a pretty good person. Mr. X-4-a2."

Nos smiled, appreciating the honesty. "You can call me Nos, we are friends yes?"

Woody nodded and both turned to see Warp and Buzz drenched head to toe along with Vera and Emily.

"Uncle Nos, do you have any towels?" Vera asked with sniffles.

Nos pulls out about four towels and hands them to her father and warp gave him a silent thank you as he began covering his little girl.

"Does Vera have a change of clothes warp?" Buzz asked

Warp looked into the bag and sulks. "I knew I forgot to pack something…"

"Here." Nos handed him a set. "Before you asked, Mor and Vera are about the same size and there are more spares. XR packed them believing Mor may get her clothes ruined in many possible ways."

"Mor do you mind Vera borrows them? Don't want you feeling you have to." Warp asked Mor.

"I don't mind! Papa says sharing among family is good. Plus I don't want Vera sick." Mor smiled.

"You are a very kind girl Mor." Buzz smiled and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Luckily I brought Emily's Change-" Buzz froze and looked inside the bag he brought for the trip and froze. "Woody do you have an extra change of clothes?"

"Sorry Buzz but I only brought one spare for Molly."

Buzz groaned in despair until he saw a set before him. The clothes looked a bit more of the little energy vampires styles but still outgoing.

"Mor asked me to offer Emily the other spare, XR packed in a lot of clothes in the cube."

"Nos thanks a lot I owe you." Buzz spoke grateful to the energy robot.

"Do not tell me, tell her and you already owe me three to which I will make certain you hold up to your side of the promise." Nos glared.

Buzz kneels to Mor. "Thank you little angel for the clothes."

Mor grin but Buzz saw a glint of mischief in her optics, similar to a certain energy vampire and a certain other robot.

"No worries." Mor said sweetly.

Buzz shudder a bit as he felt he was talking to a smaller version of Nos. "You are your father's daughter alright."

Mor nodded.

Nos knew having them change in the bathroom would be unsafe and he would not be able to help his daughter. "There should be a family center so the children can change their clothes." Nos looked to the map and saw one that was not too far. "There is one about 25 ft away from us."

"Alright we better get going." Warp stated as he picked up Vera as the others followed Nos.

As they got to the center, Buzz stepped up to the desk with a smile.

"Excuse me ma'am we need to have our kids change clothes so do you have any open rooms."

The woman eyed them suspiciously aside the robot with kids which looked similar but for any reason, as her job to keep a lookout for any suspicion.

"May I speak to the children privately?" The receptionist asked.

All adults look to each and nodded and hand they clothes to the kids.

The kids sat on chairs as the a female robot stares at them. She wants to make certain nothing was wrong and these children are safe.

"Hello my name is Julia x23, I will be asking you some questions regarding for your safety. Now children I need to ask you for your well being, are they really your father's?" She asked. "Please know I just want you kids safe."

"They are our fathers ma'am, they've been with us since our birth." Andy spoke.

Nox nodded. "Our papa brought us clothes to change when we got off the rapids ma'am" Nox replied.

"Please believe us when we say those are our daddies." Vera replied.

Now most would be understanding but considering how they replied was a bit of a misunderstanding.

"Are they married?"

Nox nodded but Vera spoke out.

"Daddy isn't married because of their status." the lady looked to through the side of the door to see the father's waiting.

Woody sneezes and Nos hands him a tissue.

"Thanks partner."

Julia realizes and blushes. "Oh I am so sorry about this unpredictable assumption children."

Julia spoke as she looked guilty and pulls out a few wristbands. "Here you go children for being honest."

Andy and Molly along with Nox was confused but still took the unexpected gifts.

"Here, you little girls can change in this room as the boys change in the other rooms, I just need to talk to your parents." Julia then left.

Nox and Andy were flabbergasted in the realization as she left.

"I am very sorry Andy." Nox looked embarrassed.

Andy shook his head. "Don't be! We just didn't explain it exactly. Lets just go change, luckily we got our clothes." Nox nodded and went to the other room.

"You think the kids are ok?" Woody asked openly.

"I am certain they are. It is just precaution based on how they assume this could have become a situation." Nos replied as he sat.

"What do you mean?" Buzz

"Hate to be the obvious but to anyone, four men with six children and no mothers. Figure the math." Warp spoke out.

It took them a moment to realize what he meant and they looked horrid.

"Is that why…?" Woody looked horrified but calmed a bit. "Well can't act rude especially when it'll look even worse for us."

Nos nodded. "We just have to wait for our children."

Julia comes up and gave an apologetic bow. "I am very sorry for the misunderstanding. Please understand children's safety is important to us and I don't mean to be rude against you and your partners."

"We appreciate the - wait what?" Buzz was a bit shocked.

"You have such wonderful children but sir," she glares at Buzz. "Just because of whatever reasons you're lucky to have your partner who has to go through this hardship."

Nos and woody tried not to laugh and the woman look to them. "Sirs you have such nice and well mannered children. I hope a long and wonderful marriage to you two." she said.

"Not to be against this but this here friend is not my partner." he pulled out a picture and showed her his wife and kids. "This here is my lifetime partner."

Nos pulled out a picture of him and XR with their kids to show her. "I am the one with said partner ma'am."

Julia blushes embarrassingly as Nos patted her shoulder. "You are doing your job and we respect that."

Julia smiles and sees the kids coming out with their different attires.

"Thank you miss Julia." Mor smiled happily.

Julia smiles as the fathers and their children left.

Julia x23 was fixing some pages in a files.

"They have such wonderful children."

"Yes but it will be such a shame they will get hurt."

Julia turns ready to scold but froze to see a titan like monster.

Julia froze but slowly press the button for star command but she could not dodge away from the sharp tentacle coming her way.

"Well that is the weirdest and awkwardest thing to happen to me." Buzz stated.

Nos and Woody laughed along with Warp.

Buzz glares at them.

"She thought we were together!" Woody said through laughs.

"It was even more funny when we showed her our pictures." Nos added.

Buzz glares at them. "I couldn't get a chance to explain myself!"

"Lighten up Buzz, at least she didn't ruin your reputation on something worse and besides I'm pretty sure she'll find out on her own. So where to next?" Warp asked.

Nos looked to the map and saw a haunted house ride. "We can go to this one." Nos spoke as he showed the building.

Buzz looked over to see it was a haunted house and frowns. "Emily hates haunted houses." he then looked to see a small cute rides with ships. "There's a spaceship ride we can go on!" Buzz grins as Emily smiles in relief.

"Then it's settled, we'll go to the haunted house while Buzz and Emily goes to the ship ride." Warp stated.

As they made their way to the the ride, there were games to play.

"Daddy look at the giant tiger!" Vera grin, pulling her dad to the game stand.

"It's so fluffy!" Vera squealed.

Warp looked to see it's a shooting game.

"My kind of field." he smirked.

"Same here."

Warp glares at Buzz as he walks up next to Warp, determination in his eyes.

"Buzz I'm winning a prize for my little girl and we both know who would win in a shooting game."

"Hey a shooting game! Nos you in?" Woody asked.

"This is more of XR's thing, I will just watch the kids." Nos stood by the children and felt someone tug on his hand. He looked to his right and saw it was Molly.

"Umm.. Can we go see the store umm…" Molly blushed shyly.

"little Dear you may call me uncle or Nos and we will go after your father and your other uncles are done competing."

Molly nodded and tugged on his arm once more.

"You live nearby a forest?" She asked.

"Yes we do. Mor enjoys spending time there taking care of some of the animals." Nos explained.

Andy perked at the last part. "What kind are there?"

"There's bears, deers, crows and mooses; well a lot of them honestly." Nox smiles.

"Wait you go near them?!" Andy asked. 'How close are they to the animals?'

"Well papa and uncle ALD watches over us when we want to see them but they are pretty calm if you don't go near them when they are hungry." Mor continued after her brother.

"This is rigged!"

They turned to see Buzz glaring down.

Warp smirked as he passes his little girl the giant tiger.

"It's so soft!" Vera squealed.

"Dad it's alright, there are other games here to play." Emily spoke.

Buzz glares at Woody as he hands the teddy bear to Molly who gushes at the bear.

"Little bats do want me to win you a prize?"

Nox shook no.

"There is no giant lizards." Mor frowns.

Woody Warp and Buzz looks to Nos.

"Mor is very fond of overly size lizard plushes and Nox is like me: he tends to finds the most unique."

"Oooh" they all said.

"Alright then but if you see a game or something that catches your attention, let me know." Nos stated.

The twins nodded and grabbed his hands.

"Woody, Molly wishes to see a certain store."

"Alright which one sweetie?"

Molly pointed to the one not far with crazy hats.

"Alright we'll go there." As they went to the hat store, Mor chose cat ears for her father to wear. Warp Laughed so hard until Vera found a blue one for him and he was laughed by Buzz. After buying the hats and the cat ears, they got to the haunted house ride, Buzz and Emily went to the ship ride.

Being told about the free pass for them, Woody and Nos followed Warp behind as they enter in the building. Woody's kids were in awe by the estranged yet very distinct architecture and were excited.

"Dad Emily said Mr. DRAC has a spooky castle, can we see it someday?"

"If Emily is ok coming back and we can ask this Mr. DRAC to let you come. Just don't try anything evil or suspicious lookin'."

"Actually Woody Nox and Mor will be spending there for the weekend but Vera will not be able to attend with them but I was wondering if your children would like to join them for the weekend." Nos spoke.

"Wow Nos thank you and this will be good for them to experience outside their home. So is it true what Jessie said about the place looking terrifying?"

"Not really."

Molly squeaked as she saw Mor upside down thankfully she was wearing pants. "The castle isn't so scary or haunted. papa is the scariest and most dangerous robot to exist!" Mor smiled widely.

"Yeah Nos is, took down two other vampires older than him." Warp snickered.

Andy was surprised and looked like he just met his favorite character from a book.

"So are you the most scariest robot?" Andy asks.

"I try not to be…" Nos spoke.

"Please; your own self would run away from you." Warp stated. "Heck if you were to face off that mummy you probably make him run back to his sarcophagus."

"Hello and welcome to the house of nightmares!"

All heads looked to the speaker.

"I will be leading to your rides but first a brief story of the owner of this replica. Dated 500 years ago in a planet near the dark zone, lived a count who hungered for fear."

Nos froze and looked to his son seeing him froze in place. Warp knew so he kept Vera close.

"That's right folks, this haunted house is a replica to a mythical being who was called the bogeyman. No ones knows where he went or why but his home was the domain to his hunger. OOOOOOOH!" the man spoke as he lead the group in.

"As you may have heard, Before the count became a creature of nightmares, he had a fixation to cause fear and terror so he would bring his victims here." the man opens a door to show a room of nothing but when he turned on the light there were fake blood on the wall and skeletons hanging.

"It was said the count's favorite pastime was hanging around." the man innocently joke getting some laughs. Nos looked to the room but saw Nox just scared as if he was seeing something occurring.

"Nox,"

The young hybrid turned to see his papa concerned.

"We can leave if you are not up to it."

Nox shook his head. "I'm ok papa. I-I want to do this."

Nos was conflicted until Mor came to their side along with the others.

"You doing ok there little man?" Warp asked knowing the reason.

Nox nodded but he couldn't stop shaking.

Warp knew Nox was getting a panic attack but didn't know what to do for Nox.

"You know Nox its ok to be scared. Believe me I've been scared of a lot of things." Woody spoke as he kneels to Nox. "This one time when I was in an old mine because of a dare after watching a film about monsters. I was extremely scared but do you know what I would do?"

Nox shook his head.

"I would do what my pop's told me. Take a deep breath and say "I'll keep my smile and I know I'll be alright'."

Nox took a deep breath "I… I'll keep my smile… a-a-and I know I'll be alright." Nox said and he looks around and saw no bogeyman lurking. Nox sighed in relief and smiles a small smile.

"You got us so no worries ok?" Warp said.

Nox nodded and reached out for Nos's hand. Nos smiles and gave a nod to Woody as a silent thank you as Mor grabs her twins arm and walked ahead.

"Warp mind explaining what happened to Nox? He had more than a small fright just now." Woody spoke in a serious tone.

"Vera go up ahead with Molly and Andy and stay close to Nos."

Molly and Andy holds Vera's hands and they walked up ahead.

As soon as they were far enough, Warp turned to Woody.

"Remember what happened to Vera? This count, the guy was talking about, he's this kind of energy vampire that kidnapped Nox months ago right after Vera was found. This creep and Zurg had forced him to go through some torture and experiments and even tried to brainwash him." Warp clenched his knuckles in they were turning white. "I found out he was also the cause of Vera's nightmares and memory loss and I know he's the cause of her heart getting worse."

Woody looks to the two kids and glares at the thought of who would do horrible acts on children or anyone. "What's this monster's name?" Woody spoke with cold and rage in his brown eyes.

Warp was hesitant but answers. "His names AL-2-CAR_D, I found out he infiltrated star command just by himself and acts like a hunter. What makes him stand out as Buzz told me that he's red all over and has white eyes like cats."

"I'll keep an ear out if I hear him come to my town. He isn't coming near anyone. How does he look?"

Warp glares and looks to Nos. "You're gonna have to ask Nos that one, he took down the monster the first time but the way I found out about Vera was from the other energy vampire. He fought against him but couldn't kill him." Warp mumbled that last part, rage boiled in him.

Woody was now curious but was stopped when they got to where the ride was a large black chair.

"Alright folks please stand in a straight line." the employee spoke as everyone got in line.

Each father held their children close. The first to get on was Nos and the twins, following behind was woody and his kids and lastly Warp and his daughter.

As they were being lead to a cemetery, Nos was a bit insulted as his twins were laughing and they were not the only ones. Molly and Andy were laughing at the scary yet goofy animatronics and the simple looking holographic ghosts.

Little Vera would curl herself into warps arms.

"It's alright Vera, I'm here." Warp smiled warmly as he rubs her back.

Meanwhile

"Daaad!" Emily screamed as she and Buzz was going fast in the small ship.

"WOOO HOOOO!" Buzz screamed out.

Back to the haunted house ride

Nos although was annoyed by the cheap knock off of the bats, he smiled as his children were enjoying themselves. He looked at Nox and smiled seeing his son was looking much better since his abduction.

'Just before he was taken from us…' just as they were rising up on a hill, an animatronic popped out. Nos growls seeing it was a near replica of the red energy vampire.

Nox shook ever so slightly but before the machine could reach out, Nos grips the head, crushing it and toss the head backwards.

"Yay! Papa ripped his head again!" Mor cheered happily.

Nox hugged him. "Thank you papa. I know it wasn't him but you still protected me."

"I will always protect you Nox. I will always be there for you." Nos hugs his son, ignoring the screams behind him.

Molly and Andy calmed a bit after the unexpected severed and crushed head fell on their laps choking and making whirring sounds.

"So that's where it came from." Woody said as he held the head.

When it was Warp and Vera following up, Warp was confused when seeing small sparks coming out of the body.

"You would think safety was their thing…"

/

Warp, Woody and Nos saw Buzz trying to comfort Emily who looked a bit terrified.

'Bit is a stretch.' the three adults thought.

As the kids rushes to Emily, Woody hands Nos a crushed head.

"This flew into Molly's lap, any chance you can tell me?" Woody ask, more concerned than mad.

Nos grab the head reforming it to look as it was with some dents around. "The robot you wanted to know about looks like this replicated one." Nos showed.

Warp wanted to blast the head right there but couldn't because he didn't have a blaster and his daughter was here.

Woody glares at the head with so much hate. Never had he ever hated someone this much.

Nos dropped the head only to crushed it into pieces with his foot. "I apologize for scaring Molly Woody but I could not let Nox have an episode; he was finally being happy."

"Hey we're dads, we do whatever we can to make our kids safe and happy." Woody spoke and gave a smile to reassure the energy vampire. "Molly was more thrilled than scared."

"Hey you did me a favor Nos. Vera laughed at the sight, I haven't seen her this happy." Warp said with a smile.

Nos smiled and sensed his son coming so when he turned he saw an excited Nox.

"Papa! They have more games to try! May we go try it out?!" Nox said excitedly.

Nos grins, exposing his fangs. "We will but first, let us go and get your sister first." Nox looking excited, grabs his father's hands to go get his sister so he can lead him to a game booth.

"Better follow him." Warp stated. "I still want a match and a rematch."

Woody rolls his eyes but followed behind. When the three fathers and their kids caught up to Nos and his twins, they saw it was a simple hit the clowns. It was simple to Nos, he is pretty accurate to throwing but saw Nox and Mor excited.

"Papa can we play?" Mor asked with her honey sweet puppy eyes.

Nos could not say no even if he wanted to. "Alright." Nos pays the squid looking man and he hands her the baseballs but she notices they were soft. "How come their soft?" She asked.

"Well little bot, you're a little too young for the heavy ones and I am pretty sure your dad there wouldn't want ya hurt."

Mor hesitant but nodded so she threw it and made contact but did little. She threw another one did the same and the third and growls. Nos and the other fathers knew Mor should have still made some force against the clown.

"Don't worry Mor, I'll win you the giant dinosaur." Nox said as it was his turn and pays the man the three credits.

Nox holds the ball but felt they were soft. "Is there any other type of baseballs?"

The man hands him a slightly heavy one but grabs it and aims it and hits a clown.

"Nice shot Nox!" Buzz grins.

But just as it fell down it came back up.

"Wasn't that strong I guess." the squid man grins.

Nos glared at the man as Nox threw it harder than before but still did what it did before. Nox threw another one but this time it stay down.

"I got one!" Nox cheered happily but the man shook his head.

"Sorry kid but you need all three but hey not everyone's a winner."

Nos narrows his eyes.

"I believe it is my turn but I want to make a bet. If I win, I get 7 prizes and win back the credits."

"I'm feeling good so if you lose I'll get 340 credits."

"Deal."

The man smirks but warp shook his head.

"The guys gonna lose." Warp said.

The guys hands Nos a heavy ball but looks shock to see Nos grabs it as if it was light as a feather.

Nos puts energy in the ball so when he aimed and threw, it dent the wall and the clown was down permanently.

The man shocked and fear and dread came over him. Nos shot the other two and won.

"Now children since I won, please choose your own prize."

Nox chooses the white wolf with blue eyes as Mor grabs the dinosaur. Vera grabs the kitty as Molly and Andy grabs the giant size teddy bears. Emily chooses the soft horse teddy bear as Nos grabs a golden like songbird.

The kids grin happily as the man pays him back the money.

"How did you con him out?" Warp asked.

"As if I would tell you my tricks." Nos replied as he holds out a familiar box and Nox and Mor hands him their toys. The box takes it in and looks to the other kids. "Would you like to place your toys and other things in here?" he asked.

They nodded and each of the toys and other things were sent into the box.

"Daddy can I try that game?" Vera pointed to a game with laser guns.

"Of course my little princess." Warp grinned as she lead him to the game.

5 min. Later

Warp glares, "Hand me that one new weapon Nos."

Now was already grabbing it and hands it to Warp.

Warp smirked as he raises it up and blast the little target into nothing.

"Knocked over! In your face! Now hand over the prize!" Warp smirk in triumph.

The said conman gives it to Vera and he runs off in fear.

Buzz glares at Nos and Warp. "Really Warp…. You destroyed the display!"

Warp crosses his arms and smirk, "For my princess yes."

"I would do the same." Nos agreed with warp and Buzz glared at him. Warp pats his friend's back, "Come on Buzz I did it out of a good reason. My sweet little princess was being conned and I was not gonna let them get away with it."

Buzz glares at him and points to the display. "So you would blow a hole in a game for your daughter?!" and he stares to Nos. "Plus who said it was legal to carry that weapon Nos?!"

"Now you are just putting salt on the wound Lightyear." Nos looked to his claws as if they were better to look than at Buzz. "They were cheap knock offs and they have more in the back." He then pulls out a card to show Buzz. "Not to mention I have a license for that. Perks to working for the galactic alliance."

Warp throws his hand to him and smirks. "See? Who says democracy is pure."

Buzz eye was twitching and glares at him.

The children just watched their fathers argue.

"Why do our daddies argue?" Mor asked. Andy shrug.

Nox shook a bit and looked around and shook the spook away.

"Are you ok Nox?" Molly ask, worried.

Nox nodded and looks to his father, ignoring the fear that kept creeping on him.

"Now let's stop this before it gets worse, we're here to have fun with our kids." woody pushed both men away as Nos nodded. "I agree, for the children-" but he froze to turn around but saw nothing.

"Something wrong Nos?" Warp spoke.

Nos looks around. "I thought I sensed something..." Nos did not understand but he did not like it at all.

"Well maybe it was nothing." Buzz replied. "I know they got some glitches and stuff. Come on while the day is still young."

Nos wanted to disagree but he could not sense anything. He kept his children close and followed behind.

By the statues of the gargoyles, a red creature stood up and smirks.

"Ok so they have a show coming up with dancing dinosaurs and there's a huge jungle gym for the kids. I mean it passes for a jungle." Buzz exclaims as they began eating the food they bought.

Nos hands Mor a battery as he grabs one for himself. He holds an oil can for Nox to drink.

Vera ate the fruit salad warp made for her as he ate his own.

"How 'bout we watch a show for a while and then go to the jungle thing actually it looks like a toy land." Warp asked while chewing and looking at the map.

"Sounds good to me." Woody answers. "The lost land and Toy land, doesn't sound too bad."

Andy and Molly were more surprised by Nos as he was biting the battery.

"So are you like a real vampire?" Andy asked.

"Yes but I do not drink blood."

"So do you turn into a bat to fly?" Andy ask.

"I just expand my wings to fly."

Warp chuckles a bit. "I think this is the first Nos been asked those questions."

Buzz watched as he smiles. "It's weird you know? Seeing him in this way. Have you ever seen him with kids?"

Both men shrugs. Warp spoke up, "Did you ever imagine me with kids? Look things change over time. Some like me and Nos can change and you have some that won't. Just be glad that we changed for the better." Warp finishes his salad as he watches Vera with Emily and Molly eyeing the candy shop through the window.

Vera and Emily were amazed how the taffe looks being pulled and turned.

Molly was watching as the matchine was twisting and shaping the rock candy.

"Hello there little girls."

The girls turns around to see a clown with an exaggerated ruffles adorning a red and white suit that had so many ruffles and sharp red shoes.

Emily was shocked and shook a bit as Vera was a bit terrified especially those piercing whites eyes, they look too famIliar. Molly felt something off about him.

Both could not say anything as they shook.

The clown stood a bit back looking guilty. "Oh I am terribly sorry if I scared you little girl. I am here to make you and every child here laugh." he extends his hands.

"We're not supposed to talk to strangers." Molly spoke.

"Smart girls you are." He makes a bow to her and pulls his top hat in respect. "I am Phobian the clown. And you are?"

None of the girls spoke, too nervous as the clown only smiles.

"That is alright my dears, how about a trick!" He smiles grew so wide, she swore she sees sharp teeth. The clown held out his hand and turns it to hold out a pretty red flowers with a black stem.

Vera was surprised as Emily was but Molly wasn't.

"Pretty flowers for pretty girls." The clown kneels like an acrobat and holds it out.

"We're not supposed to take anything from strangers especially without our dad's permission."

"The flowers will not bite-"

"Is something wrong here?"

Molly felt relieved to see her dad by their side.

The clown pulls back and only smiles but Molly swore his grin was false.

"Nothing at all sir. My job is to make everyone smile." he walks away but not without giving a side glance and Molly didn't like it.

As as the clown left, woody kneels to their height. "Was he giving you trouble?"

"No but something was scary about him. He calls himself phobian and tried to give us these flowers that look creepy."

"Well at least he's gone now, let's head back now." he leads the girls back but Molly stops him.

"He kept eyeing Vera dad." Molly spoke softly. "I was watching the way he looked and he looked scary."

Woody was worried now as he noticed the way the clown looked was off. "How scary sweetie?"

"Like…. Like a monster."

Woody knew this was not some coincidence. "Let's go tell them ok?"

Molly nodded and rushes to Emily and Vera's sides. Woody waves to Nos attention and saw him floating up.

"Say Nos can this monster shape shift?"

Nos had to think. "If DRAC could shape shift I do not doubt it but seeing that clown... what did he call himself? Any features?"

"Phobian and his eyes were pure white." Woody answers.

Nos clenched his hands to a fist. "It was too good to be true. We need to warn them and make a plan."

Woody nodded as he sees Vera being held by Warp.

"So this clown could be A-him?" Buzz whispered that part seeing Nox looking worried.

"It is him and by the looks of it, he is up to something." Nos spoke. "Molly what did the clown offer you?"

"A really red rose but the stem was black and it looked scary." Molly spoke.

"Why flowers?" Warp crosses his arms in though. "He can't just take energy that way, right?"

"Or collecting children but look," Nos pointed out. "There are adults holding them but the flowers are different."

"Special flowers to tell the difference." Buzz spoke. "Like knowing the difference but most of these kids don't have roses either."

"Meaning those roses were deadly."

"We should call star command-"

"We can't." Warp stated. "He's jamming out the signals and our calls."

"How do you know?" Woody asked.

"Mira should have been calling by now." Warp stated and glares.

"Your right. Jessie would have been calling by now, worried." Buzz glared. "We need to destroy whatever is jamming our signals and stop Him." Buzz glares. "Too bad we only have- seriously?!" He glares at Nos pulling out weapons from the cube.

"Do you honestly believe I go empty handed to a place I am unfamiliar with along with my children?"

"Gotta admit Buzz, Nos is way ahead." Warp places the weapon on his side.

"We need to form a plan-"

"Yeah here's my plan: we take that psycho down." Warp stated.

"How when our children is here? He can and will use anything against us." Nos spoke.

"Hide and seek?"

The adults turn to Nox who was now nervous. "I um…. I- if it is him, why not hide? Lure him away from everyone and get him to s-s-se-seek us?"

"Smart plan little man but the biggest part is how?" Warp glares at the thought of that wretch hurting his daughter.

"I believe I can fix that." Nos replied. "After all, voice manipulation is easy." Nos replied and grins seeing Buzz grumbling.

"But that still leaves us the question how do we keep the kids safe?" Buzz was glaring now. "That's the remaining question."

"We could do a trick on him!" Woody grins.

"I'm listening." Warp stated along with Nos and Buzz.

"It's the old snake in the boot." Woody answers.

AL-2-CAR-D grins as he sees almost everyone holding a flower. "As soon as those flowers react to my signal, everyone will be under my mercy."

"Attention all guest of wonder and Funland!"

AL-2-CAR-D perks to a gruffled old voice. "The show with special tricks will be starting soon while the rides be under repairs. All guest need to go to the musical and darn good show for their free drinks! First 50 will get a special deal!"

AL sees people rushing to the theater building. He growls in annoyance but pauses to see Nox looking scared.

"And alone Perfect." And he jumps down shape shifting.

Nox was looking around worried.

"Nox!"

Nox turns to see it was his father behind him.

"I was worried about little bat. Mor and everyone are very worried about you."

"Where is uncle Paul papa?" Nox backs away.

"Uncle Paul could not join with me seeing he wanted his children to see the show. Now come." Nos smiles but Nox backs away.

"Nox come here." Nos raises his voice.

"M-my uncle is-isn't Paul." Nox kept backing away.

Nos sighs, closing his eyes, "Dear little bat, you were smart to recognize me even when I was not close." He looks up optics now white with a black sharp servo. "But stupid to be alone. And since we are alone, allow me to get comfortable in my skin."

Nos form shifted to red as his limbs extended and grew to 9 ft tall.

Nox kept back and began to ran into the jungle land.

As soon as AL change to his form, he smirks. "Time to play." He follows behind.

Nox ran and begin to climb carefully up the tree as he makes a dash but stopped to see a rickety bridge.

"Ready or not, here I come~"

Nox began to walk through the bridge and carefully out of it. Nox made it out and sees no one behind him. He turns around to see AL towering over him.

"Nice try little bat." AL smirks as he blasts the bridge away. Nox was gonna shout but AL covered his mouth. He raises him to his height.

"Now little bat you have a choice: tell me where Vera is and I will not bite you for now or I bite you and shut you down for good."

Nox kept quiet and AL noticed he did not sense his fear at all.

"Have you finally conquered your fears over me? Then let see-" AL froze to feel an energy blast ready to hit.

"Do you believe you are strong enough? I will need to remind-" but the blast hit and AL lets go as he held his chest leaking small bits of anti matter.

"You little- I should have known it was you parasite." AL growls as he looks up to see Nox was shifting to Nos and he growls back. "Did you think you can fool me AL? I sensed it was you but you had only a second to jam my senses, how and where is it?"

"I am not some low life you can scare it out." AL smirks and stood up. "You may stand against me Nos-4-a2 but your fears are here."

"My fear is what gives me strength." Nos pounces and attacks AL. They fought as Nos blocks and blast him.

"Tell me Nos, does little bat cowers away? Does he flinch from seeing your claws just as he have like mine!" He attacks and misses Nos but the tree was cut down.

"No he does not and quit using that excuse of a tactic, it is 600 years old." Nos smirks to see AL steaming and his body shifting to like a beast.

"Get ready because he going berserk." Nos spoke through the hidden microphone.

"On it snake is on the go." Warp hold the blaster gun and calls out to woody.

"How's Vera?" He asked.

"Dont hurt yourself daddy and you got this!" Vera shouted. "Kick that meany's butt!"

"Will do little princess." Warp nodded to buzz as they waited in toyland,

"I feel like deja vu." Buzz spoke.

"It's not like you could have been a toy Buzz, probably bored a kid."

Buzz rolls his eyes but sees Nos coming in fast as they see AL coming in growling and enraged.

Buzz waited to see the hole Nos made.

"Now!" Warp blasted at the hole and Buzz did and AL fell to the ground. AL was trying to stand but was weakened.

AL growls as he looks up to see Buzz and Warp aim their weapon at him.

Warp glares down. "Finally I got a shot at youa." Warp gets ready to shoot him.

AL smirks. "Go ahead and show your daughter what a hero you are. Or," stretches his smirk wickedly, "show her how dark you can be."

"Warp don't do this right now. Not when Vera is watching." Buzz spoke.

"Buzz is right," Nos replies with a box in hand, "Vera is watching and if she sees you like this, she will not see you the same way." Nos replied.

Warp stares down at AL and saw his smirks faltered. "Now I know your scared." Warp snarls.

AL perks and laughs maniacally as he sits up.

"What's so funny clown?!" He raises his blaster.

"Zombies!" Nox shouted through the Mic.

All three turns to see a dozen of people slowly walking to them.

"So at least the flowers are explained." Buzz looks around.

Nos turns to see some were wrapped together but also AL already flew up laughing and sensing where his son is.

Nos needed to stop him but he couldn't leave Buzz and Warp here to fend for themselves. He places the cube inside.

"We need to fly!" Nos grabs Buzz and Warp and flew up until their were on top of a large ABC cube box.

"If they touch you, you become like them." Nos pointed to a few stuck together.

"We can't shoot them or punch them if we get infected-!"

They stop to see AL roaring.

"He knows where they are." Nos growls.

"You gotta go Nos! Get to them before he does!" Warp shouted.

"We'll catch up Nos." Buzz added

"There is a stunning mode on the switch. Good luck." And Nos flew after AL.

"Just like old times eh?" Buzz grins as he switches to stun mode.

"Just like old times." Warp did the same. And they began to fight back.

Nos flew and finally caught up to AL. AL was too concentrated on Nox.

Nos zooms pass AL as he tries to get to Nox.

He dodges a blast as AL swoops pass him and super speeds away.

"Have boot 2 ready, he is coming in fast!" Nos replies.

"On it." Woody rushes opens the closet and the kids rushes in. "In you go. Stay in until the close is clear."

"Will daddy be ok?" Vera spoke softly.

"He's coming Vera so don't worry. Remember what we planned right?" Woody winked and closes the door. He aims his weapon at the door.

The door opens to see the clown.

"Freeze! Reach for the sky!" He stated.

"Let me guess this town ain't big enough for the two of us?" He jokes.

"I know who you are, what you are." Woody stated. "So unless you want a deeper hole, don't make a move." woody stared him down.

AL changed back and smirks.

"So another relic of the past exist. I would be happy if not for the situation at hand."

"Was hurting people part of it?" Woody stood his ground.

"Well originally they were to be cocoons and be nothing but energy but nothing screams zombie servants especially when they were protecting their controller."

"So if you were gone, those flowers lose their control on the people." Woody answers.

"Smart you are but they are under a transmitter." AL pointed out.

"You were gonna create an outbreak and let it spread throughout the galaxy."

"Smarter than the average man. With that, I will control the next galaxy and the next. I will let you and your family go if you let me take the girl and the boy." AL makes a step and woody shoots by his head.

AL hisses away.

"The thing is they are part of my family and that means we stay together so you ain't taking them creeper. And I'll make sure of it." Woody pulls out a box but AL pulls the box away and holds him in the air.

"It is a shame you will not see it."

Nos swoops in and attacks him from behind.

AL was pushed down as the box was thrown across the control room. Woody makes a run for it but AL grabs his leg.

Woody shoots him but AL doesn't let's go.

The red monster pushes back and smashes Nos against the wall with woody hitting the wall.

AL growls but perks at the scent of fear. He throws a small pod and Nos sees it and shields woody from the explosion but saw it was a bubble, trapping them.

"No!" Woody shouted and banging as Nos growls.

"Too bad, so sad." AL chuckles and makes his way but froze and turns to see warp by the entrance.

Warp was a little bruised and covered in black ooze but held his weapon up.

"You think a horde of zombies is gonna stop me from protecting my family?"

"Not if you will become one." AL hisses.

"Yeah about that, I was thinking how you did it and a big mouth super egotisic you are like every villain, they place their weapons or their machines on the one place they think it's perfect. Knowing you the tower is perfect. Pretty Zurg move."

"As if I place it there, since you are going to lose control in a minute, the transmitter is in the mascot at the center of the park."

"Got that buddy?"

"Loud and clear."

AL growls to see Buzz destroying the transmitter and soon enough the ooze was falling off of Warp.

AL growls and makes a move to attack Warp but felt being pulled back by a force.

"see you at star command." Warp spoke as AL was sucked into the cube that Vera held.

Warp points to the bubble and shot it at a certain point and it pops, freeing Nos and woody.

"You know next time can we just have a nice cook out at home?" Buzz asked through the headphone.

"You know that sounds better." Woody smiles tiredly and held his arms out for Andy and Molly.

Nos holds his twins and smiles "Please and thank you but let's take care of the problem at hand."

"On it!" Buzz answers. "Calling star command."

Warp smiles to see Vera was running to him.

"Daddy! Did you see that!" She jumps up and smiles.

"You did beautiful princess, just like we planned." He holds her and the box and for a moment thought of destroying it.

"Hey Nos can't we destroy the box?"

Warp asked.

"It is a pocket dimension meaning it is space that will hold until it is open again or create into a black hole and suck away everything until it becomes a new star."

"Just saying it's a bad idea is better than explaining it."

"I just called star command, apparently someone called already."

As some space rangers came to put away the box, some space ranger were helping some of the civilians getting treated to see if the flowers did any internal damage.

"So anything?" Warp asked.

Nos shook his head. "Clean bill of health. There are no traces of the flowers though I suggest you get examined by a doctor for those bruises."

"Hey for my baby girl, I'd go through anything to protect her."

Buzz walks through the crowd and rushes to Emily and holds her up and smiles.

"Are you ok daddy?" Emily asked.

"Better seeing you safe." He hugs her tightly.

Nos did a scan on Buzz and shook his head. "You nearly broke your arm."

"Hey you fight and not fight mind control people and get out without getting hurt."

Nos rolls his servos. "I am just glad you two are safe though I question how or even why I am going to do this." Nos pulls out a syringe and holds out Buzz's arm and injects it.

"What's in it?"

"Small temporary nanites program to fix internal damages such as bones or muscles." Nos looks to Warp who shook his head vigorously. "You know I hate shots and anything dealing with those things."

"You are more careful even when being brash and dense so you have no need for it." He turns to woody who was getting checked up.

"I'm good, some bruises but nothing bad. I did a little wild horse riding-"

"Thank you woody for protecting my children."

"Hey it was nothing-"

"You for making them happy, showing and telling them they have a bigger family now." Nos looks to Nox talking to Andy and Molly as Mor was exaggerating with her hands. "a

That is the best gift not just for me as a father, it is a greater gift to them. Thank you."

Woody smiles. "We're family right?"

Nos nodded but both look to see Buzz coming looking grim.

"Remember that call from earlier?"

"Yeah who did it?" Warp asked, watching his daughter smiling at the tiger teddy bear.

"That lady Julia-X23, she was the first attack but was able to press the button before being destroyed. It was a couple of minutes after we left." Buzz frowns. "She's fine but she won't remember anything."

"Can we say thank you?" Nos asked.

"We can't but maybe give her a thank card. It's just the more we interact, the possible chance she'll remember and freak out."

"It is horrible knowing that whenever he shows, someone dies or is brutally hurt or tortured." Nos crosses his arms. "I hope they end him."

"You and me both buddy." Warp replies. "What do we do now? The park is closed and we still have half a day."

"Well we could call it a day?" Buzz suggested but the others looks said otherwise.

"There is a planet with a park nearby we can go and if not a drive in movie theater." Nos looked through the map.

"Sounds good to me." Woody smiles.

"Hopefully we haven't took out those sports from my ship." Warp spoke out.

"I have a croquet set and other sports." Nos was thinking out loud.

"I have a few gloves and baseballs packed in the bags." Woody added.

Buzz was a little out of the conversation. "So kids what do you want to do?"

"park!" They all shouted since they overheard the adults talking.

"Alright park it is, come on Vera." Warp reaches out for her and she rushes to his side.

~·~

"Wee!" Vera squeals as Warp pushes her in the swing of the park that was really beautiful. "Sorry the day didn't go the way I hoped it would." Warp spoke as he sees the other guys playing with their kids in soccer or as Nos stated football.

"It was the best! Your the greatest daddy!" She smiles. "Happy father's day daddy!"

Warp smiles, he didn't get the father daughter time like he hoped but seeing after today, he did.


End file.
